An acoustic wireless network may be utilized to wirelessly transmit an acoustic signal, such as a vibration, via a tone transmission medium. In general, a given tone transmission medium will only permit communication within a certain frequency range; and, in some systems, this frequency range may be relatively small. Such systems may be referred to herein as spectrum-constrained systems. An example of a spectrum-constrained system is a well, such as a hydrocarbon well, that includes a plurality of communication nodes spaced-apart along a length thereof.
Under certain circumstances, it may be desirable to transmit data, in the form of acoustic signals, within such a spectrum-constrained environment. However, conventional data transmission mechanisms often cannot be effectively utilized. Thus, there exists a need for improved methods of acoustically communicating and/or for wells that utilize the methods.